Call Me Maybe
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Samantha's got it bad for Martin, but so does someone else.


**Another one shot. And my first songfic **

Samantha Spade proudly walked into the office, a grin in her face. She was wearing the outfit that Martin had picked out for her on one of their outings during the weekend. She blushed remembering how Martin said she would look sexy in it. That being said she had to wear on the first day back in the office to get his attention.

"Nice clothes Sam," Danny smirked at her once she came into view, "I'm guessing you had a good weekend."

"Yeah, Martin and I hung out all day Saturday." She grinned. It was no secret in the office that she was trying to woo Martin. "How was yours."

"Pretty good, I restocked my cabinets on Saturday and Martin hung out with me on Sunday."

"Did he say anything about me?"

"The one thing Martin does not talk to me about is his love life or any kind of human relation he has outside of his family."

"Then what do you guys talk about while you're together," she raised an eyebrow.

"Guy stuff," Danny shrugged.

"Women are guy stuff."

"Martin is a pretty shy guy no matter how outgoing he may appear to be. Speaking of which," Danny looked up and Samantha followed his gaze.

Martin had arrived.

"Hey Fitz," Danny greeted.

Martin gave his own greeting before turning to Samantha, "You actually wore it today, I thought you weren't going to," he beamed, "Didn't I tell you it would look good on you."

"Yes you did," she was on cloud nine right now as Martin's eyes roved over her body.

"Doesn't she look great," he was standing behind her with his hands resting on his waist.

Danny had a weird knowing look on his face before he smirked, "Yes, yes she does." Anyone could tell he was starving off a laugh, leaving he two companions confused.

You see this had all started two months ago when Martin first joined the team. Samantha developed a bit of a crush on the new guy and even gave him her number "in case he needed anything." They started hanging out a lot after that.

The first time Danny had heard that Martin going shopping with her, or doing other things that other guys usually object to was because Martin liked her and was just trying to please her. But as mentioned earlier Martin never talked about her whenever he and Danny hung out.

"You kids have fun now I have to drop some paper work off down stairs."

"Bye," Martin waved.

"You didn't tell me you were hanging out with Danny over the weekend," she said once the other man was out of ear shot.

"I didn't think it was important. We usually hang out on Sundays," he said ideally as he logged into his computer.

"Oh, what do you guys do?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"Just wondering. What are you doing later on today?"

"Danny and I are hanging out again today."

"You guys have been with each other a lot more than usual."

"I know," Martin grinned, "I think he's finally accepted me in the group. It's awesome. I never had many guy friends growing up."

"What about tomorrow, what are you doing then. Danny and I have plans but I'm free on Friday like always," he winked.

"Okay, just make sure you call once in a while. It feels like the only time we ever get to talk is on Saturdays."

"Sorry," he looked sincere.

~.~.~.~.~

Samantha watched as Danny and Martin talked across the room. Sometimes watching them made her jealous. They had a bond between them that seemed to be a lot closer than what she had with Martin.

Again she chalked it up to the guy thing. She picked up on how Martin tried to treat her like a lady and wouldn't talk about certain things in front of her. She had walked into the room a many of times hearing Martin suddenly change what he was saying when he was about to cuss or saying anything of a sexual nature.

She envied Danny in a way. Martin was more open with him than he probably was with anyone.

Later on at lunch some of the girls from the office told her that she wasn't being aggressive enough. If she wanted Martin she would have to actually voice it instead of hoping that Martin would pick up on it. Men tended to be emotionally stunted that way.

She decided to tell him on Saturday when they were going to hang out. The problem was that Danny had talked Martin into having the whole team hang out. She smiled and agreed to it, making sure that Elena was at least coming as well.

They ended up in one of their usual spots. Vivian and Jack copped out of coming. Elena decided to go get the drinks pulling Samantha with her, saying she only had two hands and had to get four drinks.

Samantha didn't know Elena too well, what she did know was that the other women had a thing for Danny that seemed to die out over time.

"You shouldn't keep chasing after Martin the way you are," Elena said ideally

"Why," she was offended now.

"Just trust me on this one."

"I know that for whatever reason you weren't able to make it work with Danny but that doesn't mean I can't with Martin."

"Martin was the reason it didn't work," Elena sounded exasperated, "I don't know what's going on with them, but trying to get between whatever it is won't work."

"They're just close because they are the only two young guys on the team."

Elena sighed, the one time she tried to be nice and this is what she gets, she thought as they started back to the table they had. "Fine, but I'm warning you, so don't get upset when…"

They both froze seeing Danny backing away from kissing Martin. The younger man blushed profoundly saying something that the girls didn't hear. But whatever it was, it made Danny smile and kiss him again.

Samantha felt her heart break in to a thousand little pieces that Martin stepped on stomped it set them on fire and then spit on the ashes.

Elena just shook her head sitting down saying something about PDA. Samantha sat down wanting to punch someone, especially when she saw Danny drape his arm around Martin's shoulder.

Yet, Martin looed happier than she seen him since, well since she met him.

She smiled at them deciding to leave it alone.

Fin


End file.
